This invention relates to a releasably attachable handle for a beverage can.
While beverage cans with their pull-tabs for a convenient way of opening has proven a boon to the beverage industry, such beverage cans are not always convenient for the drinker of the beverage to use. Because the can is metal, it transfers heat or cold readily. Thus, a beverage can that has been chilled will feel cold to the hand and, in fact, if the beverage can has been lying in ice, may feel painfully cold to the hand. Also, the heat of the hand will warm up the beverage in the can faster than the drinker might desire.
Further, it is sometimes difficult to lift the pull-tab to open the beverage can. This is especially true for people with arthritis or long fingernails or the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need to avoid unduly chilling the hand of the user and at the same time prevent unwanted heating of the beverage while holding a beverage can. There also remains a need to assist in lifting the pull-tab to open the beverage can.